Kingdom Dogs
by FrostPhantomWolfDog
Summary: Sora, Riku, Lea, Kairi, and Mickey are ready to go out on another adventure, one involving a new world called Ohu. Along the way, they encounter new friends, enemies, and - even worse - new plans made by Xehanort and Xemnas. Rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1

_**This happened after Dream Drop Distance.**_

Yen Sid stared at his five Keyblade weilders with great pride. He knew from the very start that two of them, Riku and Sora, had the potential to get as far as they could. Kairi, although she was still new, gathered some courage ever since her first fight along side Riku, who had taken on the appearance of Xehanort. Lea already had a lot of skill, due to his past of being one of Organization XIII's member - formerly known as Axel - and his power to manipulate fire. Mickey, aside from his fun loving nature, had a very serious tone to him when it came to fights and was extremely skilled when handling his own Keyblade.

Yen Sid began to speak. "My young Keyblade weilders. It is once again time for another journey."

"Another one?" Sora wondered out loud.

Yen Sid nodded. "This journey will bring about a new friend, a new world, but also new dangers. You are all familiar with such manifestations of the darkness such as Heartless and Nobodies. But there is a new threat."

A light shot down from a sphere and in the light was a small, strange light violet creature with emerald eyes. Its head was narrow, almost triangular shaped. It had no mouth. Spikes appeared out of the head and neck. Its arms were were like daggers, stretching out from one point and then jutting out in front of its body. Instead of the flat shoe like "foot" that the Heartless had, this creature's "foot" was like a whisp like vine. It came down like a normal leg, but towards the end, it curved upward and the tip wriggled around like a worm caught on a hook.

"The Forsaken," Yen Sid explained. "These creatures - unlike Heartless - feed off of not hearts, but of wills. They are equally drawn to the weak willed as well as the strong. However, just like the Heartless, they can take on many forms."

As soon as the image disappeared, the former master turned to his students. "As for the world you are going to, this world takes the form of a place in Japan called Ohu. In this world reside many dogs who will need your help in defeating such creatures. One in particular will greatly appreciate your help."

"Who is he?" Riku asked.

"He is a dog known as Weed," the sorcerour explained. "He is the Leader of all the dogs in Ohu."

"How will we know when to find him? What does he look like?" Kairi asked.

"He is a blue furred Akita pup," Yen Sid answered. "Do not underestimate his young age and small size. He is a very strong willed and merciful dog."

Lea chuckled. "Kind of like someone I used to know."

Yen Sid resumed. "I hope you are all ready."

"Yes, sir!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Well, then," the sorcerour nodded. "It is time for you to be off. Take the Gummi Ship."

The five Keyblade weilders exited the room, leaving Yen Sid to lower his head. "It will be a tough fight, my friends. And I hope that your hearts are strong enough to over come what you're about to face."


	2. Chapter 2

The Gummi Ship flew into the Lanes Between. For a long while, nothing seemed to show up.

Then, Riku spoke up. "Those creautures that Yen Sid told us about. Do you think they could be involved with Xehanort's plans?"

Sora frowned. "They could be. Why else would they be in that world?"

Mickey thought for a second. "It could be-" However, he didn't have time to say anymore.

"Mickey!" Sora cried out.

The king looked up to see a huge meteor hurling straight towards them. From where they were positioned, it seemed like it could crash into them at any moment.

Mickey immediatly took the controls and swerved the ship to the side, only to barely avoid the huge rock.

Sora took a look out the window to see the large rock flying past them. "That was too close," he breathed.

"Uh oh," Mickey cried out.

"What's wrong?" Kairi asked.

"Our left wing has been cracked," Mickey reported.

"What?" Riku instantly leaped towards the window, seeing that his friend was right. There was a crack in the wing and it looked pretty big.

"What do we do?" Kairi asked, almost worried.

"I suggest we warp," Sora exclaimed.

Riku stopped him before he could press anything. "Don't. We'll probably use up whatever of the ship's energy we have left."

Lea chuckled. "And here I thought I was the hot headed one."

"What else do you suggest we do?" Sora asked. He wasn't angry, just confused. "Our wing has been damaged. If we're going to use up our energy, at least we're getting closer to our destination."

Riku's turned to look at the king. "What do you think, Mickey?"

Mickey frowned. "I think we should listen to Sora. He's right. We aren't going to get there with a damaged wing."

Riku frowned, but soon smiled. He trusted Sora after all. "Go ahead, Sora."

Sora smashed his palm down on the button. For a few seconds, nothing happened. Then, the ship began to rumble and, soon enough, it zoomed through a colorful hole in the space.

Minutes flew by and soon enough the five friends reached their destination.

"Ohu," Sora breathed.

"New friends," Riku smiled.

"New enemies," Mickey nodded.

"A new world," Kairi gasped.

"A whole new adventure," Lea smirked.

_**I know, I know. That was totally lame, but I just had to put that in there. I kind of like those. :) **_


	3. Chapter 3

Weed leaped all around the flowers, laughing happily. Although he was a Leader, his childish and playful nature had not diminished once.

The sound of grass rustling soon made him pause. The yearling looked around and saw nothing. However, he did smell something. The scent of another dog, unfamiliar.

Weed followed the scent until he came to an old, male Borzoi. He had long, silvery grey fur and strange orange-yellow eyes. His appearance was questioning - he had the signs of an old dog, but yet his body looked to be strong and able. "Are you okay?"

The old dog looked at him and smiled. "And who might you be, young one?" The dog had a creaky, throaty voice.

"I'm Weed," the blue Akita mix yearling said. "What brings you to Ohu, mister?"

The dog looked down at his body and frowned. "It seems I need a bit of help. I need . . . a pure soul."

"What for?" Weed asked.

The dog turned around, pacing back and forth. "I want to restore the world back to its former glory." He frowned. "But alas, I can't do that without some help."

Weed stepped up to the old dog. "What do you mean 'restore the world to its former glory'?"

The elder dog smiled. "Light and darkness. Both so different, yet you can't have one without the other. Everybody has light and darkness inside of them. yet, it takes a true Leader to see the light deep down within." He turned to face Weed. "You, my boy, can help me with that."

Weed gasped. "You believe that everyone, even if they're evil, has a good side?"

The dog nodded. "Weed," he mused. "Such a strong name. And from a strong heart comes a strong light. Strong enough to purify the evil within others."

Weed smiled. "Thank you."

The dog grinned evilly, but Weed didn't even notice it. "I need your light. Only with a heart of pure light can I finally acheive my dream! To be rid of this wretched darkness that haunts my soul."

Weed didn't know what to say to that.

The dog continued. "Weed, I am Master Xehanort. And I must say it is truely an honor to be in the presence of such a righteous soul and heart."

The yearling Akita smiled. "Thank you, Xehanort. You said 'master', right? Does that mean you're a leader?"

"Yes," Xehanort answered. "I am the wisest of my pack. Nodobies' wisdom can even compare with my own. They're too blind to see the truth. I even plan on giving you a gift, once you're ready."

"Ready for what?" Weed titled his head.

"To conquer the darkness with your own light," Xehanort stared at Weed a look of feigned encouragement. "Together, we'll create a world of pure light, where the darknessess of hate and rage do not exist. It will takes some time, but in that time, other will see that light is a gift meant for all."

Weed smiled. "You're a true Leader, Xehanort."

The Borzoi smiled. "Well, it is my time to be off. I'm sure we will see each other again really soon, Weed. And please don't let anyone else be heard of this. It wouldn't be fair if you were given a new teacher and not your friends, wouldn't it?"

Weed shook his head. "I'll see you soon, Xehanort."

The Borzoi walked away with a maniacle grin.

_**Weed, no! So, what do you think so far? **_


	4. Chapter 4

Sora and his friends appeared in a flash of light. Sora glanced down at his new appearance. He had turned into an dark brown Akita yearling with his same ocean colored eyes. "Awesome!' he exclaimed. "Hey, Riku!"

To his surprise, where his friend once stood, a silver Kishu yearling was in his place. "Sora?" he cried out with shock.

Sora chuckled. "We've been turned into dogs. The same kind of thing happned when I was at the Pridelands with Simba."

"Ah, great!" a voice grunted. Sora and Riku turned their heads to see a strange red furred French Spaniel with gren eyes. "You two were turned into something cool."

Sora shook his head. "We don't get to choose what dog breed we get to choose to transform into. It all depends on our personality."

"Sora?" Two dogs came walking up to him. One, a brown Saluki and the other, a black Labrador.

"Kairi?" Sora gasped, racing over to the brown Saluki yearling. 'You're-"

Kairi smiled. "Yeah?"

Before Sora could say what was on his mind, a light purple dog like creature with errie red eyes snapped its jaws at them. The young Akita looked around and saw that a whole pack of them - at least five - were surrounding them. "The Forsaken!" he cried out.

However, before any of them could begin to think about leaping upon the other creatures, a small blue furred dog jumped into the scene. "Get back!"

Sora gaped at the small blue pup, confused. "What?"

Riku smirked. "C'mon, Sora. We've got to fight."

Sora nodded and soon leaped upon a Forsaken, its small hideous form bursting into a cloud of black and deep purple.

Lea instantly revealed his Keyblade which was revealed in his mouth and swung it at the opposing creatures.

The blue Akita yearling gasped at the sight of such a weapon, but didn't have time to ask. A Forsaken leaped upon the blue pup. Almost as if an expert at fighting, the pup kicked the creature off of him and crawled to his paws. Then, he raced towards the creature with an almost blinding speed and rammed himself into the last three Forsaken.

Sora and his friend gasped. "Woah!"

Lea instantly made his Keyblade vanish, smirking down at the pup. "Wow. Looks like this little one's really feisty."

The blue pup smiled. "Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah," Kairi smiled. "Thanks for your help."

"You're welcome," the pup nodded. "I'm Weed, the Leader of Ohu. Who are you?"

"Sora."

"Riku."

"Lea."

"Kairi."

"Mickey."

Weed spoke. "I noticed that one of you was holding a strange weapon in your mouth. Where did you get it?"

Sora stammered, "It's call-"

Riku stepped in. "We're warrior dogs. We've been blessed by the spirits of the past and given these weapons as a reminder of our skill and courage."

Weed smiled. "Amazing!" Then, he stood straight and tall. "So, would you be willing to go meet my pack?"

"Yes!" Everyone agreed, taking off after the blue yearling.


End file.
